


What Love Looks Like.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disgustingly sweet, Dork Castiel, Dork Dean, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jack ships it., Jack's P.O.V, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, PDA, Protective Castiel, RST, Romance, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UST, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: All the times Jack didn't know that two of his dads were irrevocably in love with each other and the one time he did.





	What Love Looks Like.

The first time it happened, I was in the kitchen, just eating cereal. Dean was doing his own thing, cooking Sam and himself some bacon and eggs. See, Dean has this habit, he always plays music, either on his phone or the bunker's radio, which does work efficiently after all this time. I don't know what song he's playing right now, something like _'...I wanna hold your hand...'_

It seems like Dean's enjoying himself, lipsyncing to the song, nodding his head and smiling to himself. Castiel enters the kitchen and Dean turns to him instantly, flashing him a bright smile, eyes lingering a moment more than they should. Its unusual to see how even when Cas wears the same old trenchcoat and suit everyday, Dean smiles at him, and looks at him as if Castiel is the most beautiful man in the world.

Cas looks over at me, and I smile at him, pretending to go back to eating my cereal, but I watch. I watch as he moves next to Dean, who talks to him about breakfast, and then Cas makes some lame joke about angels and eating, which in my opinion wasn't really that funny, but Dean laughs like its the best thing he'd heard.

Dean continues his cooking, but every few seconds his eyes find Castiel's and they look at each other with this... I don't understand what it looks like.

~•~

The second time it happens we're in the Impala. Sam wanted to read, but Dean wanted to get some ice-cream, so he invited me, and Cas just tagged along like it was something he always did. They made me sit in the backseat (boo) but atleast its kind of interesting to eavesdrop. Which I don't ever do. Of course not. Never.

Some old 60's French song is playing, and I'm actually surprised why Dean hasn't changed it. I look at him, a bit suspiciously, but he looks over at Cas, who is humming along to the song with a soft smile. Dean smiles too... but Cas isn't looking, then why is he smiling?

Dean asks Cas about the song and Cas's smile widens. He answers that its about love, how falling in love makes a person see their life in pink, signifying their joy. He further explains, looking quite content with himself about his knowledge on the song, that people perceive love differently. Some people fall in love with someone's eyes, some with the way the other looks, some fall for the way the other makes them feel, some for certain qualities like kindness or humour. He takes a pause and says, some fall for the _soul_.

I can see Dean's eyes widen in the rearview mirror, and he glances at Cas, who is gazing at Dean. I can feel that Dean wants to keep looking at Cas, but the road is more important. But then, he gives Cas that same old look... and I still don't know what it means.

~•~

The third time it happens is when we're all at a diner before a hunt. We're searching for a rogue shapeshifter, and right now, we're doing what Dean calls a 'fuel up'.    
Dean's chomping down on his burger like some kind of beast and Cas is just blankly staring at him, soft expression on his face. He raises his eyebrows, and asks Dean if it is necessary for him to gorge on the burger like _that_. Dean chews and chews, and answers through his mouth full of food, a yes and Cas just shakes hid head fondly, then looks across the table at me and Sam. He starts talking about the hunt again.

Sam seems to be immune to this, I guess. My sandwich comes out, and the waitress is setting it on the table. Suddenly, my hand swings a spoon on the ground and I duck down to pick it up when- oh. I did not know Cas and Dean sat with their legs tangled through each other's. Dean's foot is crossed against Cas's and their hips are almost joined together.

I sit upright before it becomes weird, but when I glance over at Cas, he's looking at Dean like nothing else in the world matters.  
Its that same look... I think I can understand a little bit of what it means now.

~•~

The fourth time it happens is after the hunt. Apparently the shifter realized we were hunters and got a head start. It went horribly awry. It stabbed my hand, no big deal, but it scraped Sam's entire arm and more importantly, it stabbed Dean right above his heart, in his chest.  
Sam, I healed, but before I could even turn to Dean, bleeding out and almost half unconscious, Cas was there, with the whole thundering and lightning. His eyes blazed blue as he pressed his hand to Dean's chest where the wound was. We could all feel the electric power buzz through the room as Dean's scars and wound healed off.

A bulb blew off in the motel room we had rented for sometime, and finally Cas moved away, his eyes a much softer blue now. Dean patted his chest and was about to grin and make a joke, when Cas literally glared at him. God, I keep forgetting Cas is an actual mighty angel.

"You think this is funny? Deliberately putting yourself in danger?"  
Cas snarled, not caring for the others in the room. Everyone was silent, eyes glued on Cas.

"Cas I-"

"You could've died, you absolute idiot!"  
Cas yells.

"It was my only shot at getting him!"  
Dean snapped back.

"By sacrificing yourself?"  
Cas's hands were clenched, his body stiff and I could sense the rage in his nerves.

"I didn't know he was about to pull out a machete!"

"Yeah right. Next time you want to pull a stunt like that, let me know, I'll just smite you myself."

"Cas? I know what I was doing!"

Before Dean could protest any longer, Cas held up his index finger to Dean's forehead and instantly Dean fell back on the bed, fast asleep.

Sam and I gulped, and we could feel Cas turn to us.

"Ca-"  
Sam started, but Cas just raised his eyebrow.

"Would you like to go next?"  
He sneered, and everyone could tell he was pissed with Dean.

Sam went into the bathroom to freshen up and I turned around, pretending to dig in my duffel bag. Over my shoulder, I watched as Cas looked helplessly at Dean, snoring and drooling like a baby.

It was as soft as a whisper, but I heard it when Cas mumbled, _"You should be more careful, Dean."_

It was a miserable, yet somehow concerned expression, but what was it?

~•~

Its been a few days since the hunting incident, and Sam and I are having breakfast in the kitchen. Both Dean and Cas haven't been around. We were just talking about Sam's experience with wendigos, when Cas enters the kitchen.   
But... he's wearing something different. I glance at Sam, who shrugs and watches as Cas pours himself a cup of coffee.

He's wearing a brown shirt... I've seen it somewhere... Oh right, its Dean's.  
His head is unusually messy, like someone kept ruffling it, and he's wearing Dean's Batman shorts. He looks different when he moves, more sated and content. He also looks a little tired, his shoulders slumped and posture loose.

Dean walks into the kitchen, wearing his grey robe and without even looking at us, walks over to Cas, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel's waist, and burying his head in Cas's neck.  
Sam and I share the same confused look, although Sam seems a little more amused and relieved. I watch very carefully as Cas leans back, one hand cupping Dean's face, as he kisses Dean's cheek.

Oh...

OH.

Well. That was surprising... Or maybe not. I think back to all the obvious moments pointing in this direction. How could I miss this?

But guys, those dudes are like my dads, and well, what can I say? I'm obviously happy for them.

When I look at them again, I see them giving each other the same old look, and you know what, I think I finally know what it looks like.

Its what _love_  looks like. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it gets a little dry some where cause I'm not used to writing First P.O.V.  
> pls tell me if you liked it!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> <3  
> lots of love!


End file.
